


Hello, Goodbye

by MadeinCydonia



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beatles everywhere, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I have the weirdest idea I swear, I'll add tags when I know how to tag that, M/M, enjoy all the domestic stuff, this looks weird but bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadeinCydonia/pseuds/MadeinCydonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1971. Niki and James share a one-bedroom flat in London during the off F3 season.<br/>Thing is, Niki is busy studying whatever it is he studies (don't ask James) and working in a garage during the day while James works by night in a mysterious club, so they never really see each other. </p><p>Instead, they leave each other notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I want to hold your hand

**Author's Note:**

> OK so this is probably going to be weird at first but I guess (HOPE) you'll get used to the way this story works. Like it said in the summary, the boys only ever talk to each other with notes so this fic will only be those notes. 
> 
> Title from the Beatles song "Hello goodbye".
> 
> I don't know or own the characters, it is all fiction based on the film Rush and the real lives of Niki and James.
> 
> In case it's not obvious enough, Niki's notes are in italics. Except the beginning which is in italics because it's a flash back and flash backs are in italics yes that's a rule.
> 
> Also English is not first language so all mistakes are mine, please don't hate me.

 

“ _Anyway Hunt, you should be rid of me soon enough. I don't have enough money to maintain this lifestyle.”_

“ _I'm kinda the same... Know what, we should live together. We're both tight on money and I can't live anywhere but in London and I work by night and you work by day so we would not see much of each other. We should live together.”_

“ _OK.”_

“ _OK?”_

“ _Let's do it.”_

 

 

***

 

**RULES:**

 

1- One sleeps on the couch, one sleeps on the bed, we switch each week

 

_Under no excuse shall we share the bed_

_Lauda_

 

As if I would want to sleep with you

J

 

2- On week end nights, the one who gets the bed is the one who gets the girl

 

_This is a stupid rule Hunt_

_Lauda_

 

Maybe it will give you a reason to get laid. I'm only doing this for you.

J

 

3- Niki Lauda gets the bed when he has exams and needs to sleep well

 

This is unfair

J

 

_Not my fault if you dropped out of college_

_Lauda_

 

4- No parties in the flat.

 

Really?

J

 

_Not negotiable_

_Lauda_

 

 

***

 

**(Mon; on the bedside table)**

 

 _A_ _pparently you don't understand the_ _fact_ _that you're supposed to be quiet when you come home drunk at 5am so here's my schedule, read it, learn it and respect it_

_Lauda_

 

 

I'm not complaining when you come home at 5pm and make noise when _I'_ _m_ sleeping

J

 

_You're not supposed to be sleeping at 5pm arsehole_

_Lauda_

 

I work by night, as you just noticed. Deal with it rat.

J

 

_I'm starting to think this whole flatshare thing was a really bad idea_

_Lauda_

 

*****

**(Wed; on the kitchen table)**

 

We're out of milk

J

 

_Then go buy some idiot_

_Lauda_

 

You buy some

J

 

_I don't drink milk and I'm not you're housekeeper_

_Lauda_

 

You're a rat. Of course you drink milk

J

 

_There's milk in the fridge. If it tastes weird, it's because I pissed in it_

_Lauda_

 

*****

**(Thur; kitchen table)**

 

_There was a girl in the bed moaning my name when I came home from uni. I don't want to know but it better be the last time it happens_

_Lauda_

 

Or what? I thought you'd like her. She's pretty hot, we had a nice night yesterday

J

 

_Yes I heard that thank you. Could have been more discreet. And you let her alone in the flat all day, we need to talk about that too. And of course you would find her hot she looks just like you. Must have been like making love to yourself_

_Lauda_

 

"Making love", how sweet Niki. You know I don't _make love_. I ravish my partner and take them to see the stars (I'm hard just thinking about it) and don't worry she passed out after the third time so I didn't think she would be a real danger

J

 

*****

**(Fri; kitchen table)**

 

_Shut up SHUT UP I don't want that dreadful mental image at breakfast_

_Lauda_

 

Yes please don't think of me like that. I need you to stay unaffected. I'm very serious. I know it's difficult to resist me but please do. Don't get boring like they all are

J

 

_What the hell does that even mean_

_Lauda_

 

 

*****

**(Mon; on the couch)**

 

I just realised, I don't even know what you're studying

J

 

_Business school. In case I have to follow the family path after all_

_Lauda_

 

I just realised, I don't care

J

 

*****

**(Tues; kitchen table)**

 

_What have you done in the kitchen?_

_Lauda_

 

I cleaned it. Don't you like it?

J

 

_Cleaned it? You put all the dishes in the sink, the sponge on the table, and the pizza boxes ON the bin. Was it too hard to open it and put them in it? I am away for one 8 hours and you find the time to ruin the flat._

_Lauda_

 

Well I wasn't gonna do it all by myself now, was I? I'm not you housekeeper

J

 

*****

**(Thur; near the record player)**

 

Why do you have so many Beatles records?

J

 

_Because they're great arsehole_

_Lauda_

 

I thought you were only listening to underground hardcore Austrian music from your cold mountains to be honest . What's your favourite song?

J

 

_I want to hold your hand_

_Lauda_

 

What?

J

 

_The song idiot_

_Lauda_

 

*****

**(Wed; bathroom sink)**

 

_I would appreciate it if you refrained from leaving your dirty underwear laying around in my flat_

_Lauda_

 

 _O_ _ur_ flat dummy. And if it bothers you why don't you clean them? I'm not complaining about _your_ awful habits

J

 

 _You're an insufferable child. How are_ my _habits awful?_

_Lauda_

 

You always use all the hot water when you take a shower and the scented candles you're putting everywhere give me bloody headaches and you're always complaining about me when you're the one being annoying and I'm the one being polite and charming. Obviously you should find another flatmate but good luck with that because I don't think anyone could put up with your shit for more that 2 hours

J

 

*****

**(Thur; above the telephone)**

 

Hey Lauda your father called he wants you to call him back and says that if you need money you can just ask him

J

 

_If he calls back you can tell him to go to hell. I don't want his money._

_Lauda_

 

Shame we could have shared. Also, not your secretary.

J

 

_We already share too much for my sanity_

_Lauda_

 

*****

**(Sat; on the couch)**

 

_You snore arsehole_

_Lauda_

 

I do not

J

 

_So what, you think I dreamt your snoring?_

_Lauda_

 

Yes. You're delusional. You should get cured. Plus, even if I did snore, and I do not, it's entirely because you had the bed and I was stuck on the sofa.

J

 

_Fuck you. It's my week and you sleep on the bed more than I do_

_Lauda_

 

Yeah well not my fault if I never sleep alone.

J

 

_I'm starting to wonder if you did think that through when we wrote the rules_

_Lauda_

 

*****

**(Mon; in the fridge)**

 

I just gave the last yoghurt to Samantha no, Sarah was it? Anyway you'll need to do the groceries

J

 

_WHAT IS FUCKING WRONG WITH YOU HUNT??? I told you there's one thing you should not fuck with and this thing is YOGHURT. I already went to Tesco yesterday and they're out of my usual brand I'm going to fucking kill you you arsehole I need those yoghurt and you gave the last to your fucking whore this is so wrong on so many level you have no idea what you've done I'm so taking the bed for at least the next decade_

_Lauda_

 

You're a fucking psycho Lauda. You need to get your priorities sorted. Anyway, I bought you yoghurt. Are you planing on making my life hell for this long?

J

 

_How did you know which brand to buy?_

_Lauda_

 

I'm living with you Niki. I know you. I'll take your last note as a thank you note. You're welcome. By the way, we're out of shampoo.

J

 

*****

**(Mon; on the fridge)**

 

Why do you always sign your name? It's not like there's someone else in the flat

J

 

_You always write “J” and that's stupid. And this way I'm sure you know it's me_

_Lauda_

 

Believe me, no one would be able to fake your awful scribbling

J

 

*****

**(Tues; on the kitchen table)**

 

I want you

J

 

_What the fucking hell_

_Lauda_

 

The song idiot. I like the song. By The Beatles.

J

 

_I hate you so much right now_

_Lauda_

 

*****

**(Thur; on the couch)**

 

_You were making strange noises in your sleep this morning_

_Lauda_

 

I was dreaming I was having sex with your mom. It was great. Then you came up and started sucking my dick and you were rubbish. Thanks for that.

J

 

_You don't even know what my mother looks like arsehole._

_Lauda_

 

And that's the only thing that offends you in all this. I always knew you had no oral skills anyway. Must be pretty difficult with your teeth.

J

 

_I'm not commenting that_

_Lauda_

 

Speaking of which, I'm taking you out on Saturday. We're going clubbing Niki.

J

 


	2. You've got to hide your love away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be without internet for a few days since I'll be in holidays with a few friends so I wanted to publish it before I leave, meaning I didn't spend as much time as I wanted on this chapter so I'm deeply sorry for any mistakes you may find.

**(Fri, on the sink)**

 

_Can you, for once, do the dishes?_

_Lauda_

 

I already cook, I'm not going to do the dishes as well

J

 

_Buying pizzas can hardly be considered cooking_

_Lauda_

 

Well that's already more than you do. I can hardly survive on yoghurt and fruits only, I don't want to be a skinny little rat like you

J

 

_All right I'll do the dishes but you're cooking tomorrow night. And not pizzas, a real meal._

_Lauda_

 

Right-o, 7pm, it's a date.

J

 

_No it's not_

_Lauda_

 

It's an expression Niki

J

 

*****

**(Sat, on the kitchen table)**

 

Remember I'm taking you out tonight. We're meeting with some mates at 10pm at a pub and then we're off to a club when we're drunk enough

J

 

_Sounds awful_

_Lauda_

 

Yeah, it's gonna be fun, you'll hate it

J

 

_I can have fun arsehole_

_Lauda_

 

Prove it

J

 

*****

**(Sun, on the kitchen table)**

 

_We need to talk about last night. I'm going to my parents' today and if I'm not sent to jail for murdering them, you'll have to tell me exactly what happened because I have literally no idea what we did after we left the pub._

_Niki_

 

You asked me to marry you and we adopted a cute little girl, we named her James because we agreed it's the most beautiful name in the world. Then you sucked my dick. You were not that bad, better than in my dream anyway.

J

 

*****

**(Mon, on the couch)**

 

_When are you home for fucks sake? Your obsession with my sucking you off is highly disturbing. I was being serious, WHAT THE HELL happened, why were you sleeping in the bed with me when I woke up? And for the record, I would never, ever, let you name our child James, I already have my fair share of annoying James Hunt_

_Niki_

 

You were nervous and disliked my friends immediately so you got yourself blind drunk before we even reached the club – you were so drunk we almost didn't get in – you talked about your mother for hours then we went dancing. I found a girl, then another, then another, you found one, long story short, we went home with yours and one of mine. And I don't know what we did then, who fucked who. To be honest, I doubt you were able to do much in your state, although I doubt there's something you can do even when you're at your best. I must have fucked both of them, have no idea. Anyway we'll never see them again so don't worry about your virginity, it's probably still there. Name of your girl started with M, Marion, maybe?

James

 

_You're the one fantasying about me giving you head and then you call me a virgin?_

_God I don't remember a thing, how do you do that? When are you home??_

_Niki_

 

*

**(Tues, in the bathroom)**

 

I'm home now but you're not. And don't worry, you'll get used to it. I'm taking you out next next Friday, not this one but the next after this one, like in ten days, anyway you know what I mean

J

 

I scarcely do

Niki

 

*

**(Wed, on the kitchen table)**

 

_You're going to be the death of me_

_Niki_

 

That's my divine mission. Get you out of this world so I can be world champion

J

 

_You're never going to be world champion without me_

_Niki_

 

I know. We'd better get used to each other then

J

 

*

 **(Thu,** **on the fridge** **)**

 

_I deserve a fucking medal. Can you bring pizza for tonight? I'll be home early, they don't need me at work today (which is weird enough since Thursday are usually quite busy, not that you care)_

_Niki_

 

You'll thank me when you have a silver medal around your neck in a couple of years while I'm drinking champagne from a golden cup.

J

 

*****

**(Fri, on the bedside table)**

 

_Marlene. Her name is Marlene. She wrote it with her number on a piece of paper and slipped it under the bedside table. I have to call her. Do I call her? Was she even nice? How do I call her when I don't even know if we had sex??_

_Niki_

 

Is Niki Lauda, the coldest man on Earth asking me James Hunt, the hottest fuck in the world how to deal with a sentimental issue? Because, except if the girl was really sensational, I never fuck a girl twice so I'm not going to be of any help. Anyway we're going out next Friday so maybe she'll be there and you can talk to her.

J

 

*****

**(Sat, on the bed)**

 

_Can't you change the sheet before I take the bed you arsehole? I don't even want to know how many types of body fluids there are in these._

_Niki_

 

You know I'm going to be someone important someday you should be more respectful.

J

 

_Nice, I can't wait telling the journalists about that time when we lived together and how bad your farts smell and that one time you didn't shower for a week because you felt concerned about famine in Africa._

_Niki_

 

You wouldn't.

J

 

_Watch me my dear, watch me._

_Niki_

 

*****

**(Mon, on the kitchen table)**

 

_Seriously James what do I say? Is she going to be mad because I didn't call? Is she going to think I don't care? Because I care. At least I think. I don't remember. OK I'm not working tonight again (it's getting kinda weird) I'll cook pasta and we can talk about it_

_Niki_

 

The last time you cooked the kitchen was out of order for a week. Plus I can't make it tonight. Me I've gotta work. And for your girl I DON'T KNOW AND I DON'T CARE. My only advice, no, command, is: do nothing until you see her on Friday and stop obsessing about it it's ridiculous.

J

 

_But what if she's not here though? And if she's? What shall I say?_

_Niki_

 

*****

**(Tues, on the couch)**

 

You've got to hide your love away

J

 

_Are you done with the Beatles reference yet_

_Niki_

 

Never

J

 

*****

**(Wed, on the couch)**

 

You're signing Niki. Why?

J

 

I figured, since we shared a bed, I might as well allow you to use my first name

Niki

 

Oh, how nice of you to _allow_ me. I'm feeling so important right now. I can call the great mister Lauda by his first name.

Awesome, rat.

J

 

*****

**(Thu, on the kitchen table)**

 

_I can't believe I haven't seen your stupid face in a week. I wish I had more of those weeks. Also it's your turn to pay the bills_

_Niki_

 

Yeah well it's your turn to clean the bathroom and you don't see me complaining about all the hair you're leaving in the shower and on the sink like what are you even human? Are you a monkey?

J

 

_I'm sorry some of us do have some masculinity and virility_

_Niki_

 

Niki you cry when you see a spider. Don't talk to me about masculinity.

J

 

_I thought we agreed to never mention that ever again_

_Niki_

 

*****

**(Fri, on the kitchen table)**

 

If I'm not back at the flat when it's time, meet me at 7 at Enzo's, same pub as last time. And remember little rat, the one who gets the girl(s) gets the bed

The great James Hunt

 

_How am I supposed to forget that stupid rule when you use it to steal the bed from me every week end? And by the way I may very well get it tonight._

_Niki_

 

Oh no you won't. Which makes my getting it even sweeter since this time you were actually trying

Handsome James

 

Are you saying you bring girls to fuck them here just to piss me off?

Niki

 

*****

**(Sat, on James' forehead)**

 

_Oh James, my dear, sweet James, I so enjoyed the bed last night, you have no idea. Of course I didn't sleep much, since I had company, but eh, I'm sure I'll get used to it as you said. I hope the couch wasn't too harsh on your back._

_Love,_

_Niki_

 

(Sat, on the kitchen table)

 

The couch is fine. Very fucking much fine. Would have been perfect if I didn't have to endure your girl faking orgasms after orgasms all night long

J

 

_Jealousy doesn't suit you. However, the couch rather does. I think I'll take a reservation for the bed for next week end because let me tell you, she definitely wasn't faking_

_Niki_

 

She was. Believe me. You can't possibly be _that_ good. Plus she's not _that_ pretty

J

 

_Shut up, she's definitely an 8._

_Niki_

 

Not even a 6. Let's stop talking about that please, I really don't want to think about Ratty screwing sweet Marlene in the bed. Although I guess it's better than Ratty screwing the sheets.

J

 

*****

**(Sun, on the kitchen table)**

 

_You're a fucking arsehole you know that_

_Niki_

 

I try my best

J

 

*****

**(Mon, on the fridge)**

 

You bought alcohol? Are we having a party tonight?

J

 

_I said no party in the flat. The bottle is for me. I got fired today. Apparently my boss has huge debts so he's closing the garage. I'm getting blind drunk tonight before I start looking for another job tomorrow, so if you hear of something that I can do, tell me._

_Niki_

 

Can I at least join you? Tonight?

J

 

… _please_


	3. All you need is love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOK, you all have the right to hate me for the looong wait. I want to apologize for that. But, I have good reasons! First the holiday season with Christmas and New Year and all was really busy, then I had my exams, then I had to move to Dublin (which is where I am right now, in my small room on campus!). Anyway, chapter 3 is here, chapter 4 is not ready at all but I may have been writing another fic on the side so stay tune! Hope you guys like it.

*****

**(Tues; on the kitchen table)**

 

_Thanks for last night, I guess. Can you ask around at your work if they're looking for someone?_

_Niki_

 

They're not, don't ask.

J

 

_What do you mean? How can you be so sure?_

_Niki_

 

It's just not for you.

J

 

*****

**(Fri; on the fridge)**

 

Some friends of mine are coming for the night. We'll spend the night in a club, we just need a place to drink before going.

J

 

_Are you asking for my permission or just saying you're gonna do it?_

_Niki_

 

Oh, I'm doing it anyway, I just wanted to let you know that you have an excuse to go sleep at Marlene's

J

 

_Oh that's... That's actually very considerate. I didn't think of that. Thanks._

_Niki_

 

*****

**(Sat; on the desk)**

 

_Don't you ever pay attention? Why is my economics paper wet and why does it smell like alcohol?_

_Niki_

 

Because it was in the kitchen and it's also where the alcohol is?

J

 

_It was not in the kitchen, it was on the desk, which is where I work by the way, in case it wasn't obvious enough, which is in the bedroom because this flat is ridiculously small. So, care to explain why? I hope you're familiar with Marx theories because you are totally writing it again._

_Niki_

 

Well, it's possible that I used the desk for something else than working, something that involved drinking champagne from something that is not a glass and it's also possible that some of the champagne has been spilled on your paper. I'm not saying that's what happened, I'm just saying it's a possibility.

J

 

_And does this possibility involve other female participants?_

_Niki_

 

I'm not saying it does, but it may very well do.

J

 

_You're the biggest arsehole on this planet and I hate you._

_Niki_

 

No you don't. _There's nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game..._

J

 

 _All you need is love_ , really?

Niki

 

_It's easyyyy_

J

 

*****

**(Tues; on the kitchen table)**

 

_I'm not cleaning the vomit in the bathroom_

_Niki_

 

It's not mine

J

 

_It's not mine either but if you hadn't brought people here in the first place when I had specifically told you I didn't want parties in the flat, the vomit wouldn't be here. Therefore, you clean it_

_Niki_

 

*****

**(Wed; on the couch)**

 

You bought a TV?

J

 

_Well spotted_

_Niki_

 

What for? Aren't you supposed to be studying and looking for a job?

J

 

_The job part would be easier if you just asked your boss if I can work with you._

_Niki_

 

Oh is it for porn then? Marvellous idea Niki!

J

 

_It's not for porn. I don't need porn, I've got a girlfriend._

_Niki_

 

Yeees, although with the time you spend here and at uni and you know, not going out like normal people do, I don't really see you spending time with her. Or you know, inside her.

J

 

_Shut up. We're fine. Totally fine. Everything is all right. You and I are not watching porn together, I'm not watching porn and you are not allowed to have a wank on the couch._

_Niki_

 

Yes, sounds very all right indeed.

Does your rule about wanking on the couch starts now or is it also retroactive? And why the telly then?

J

 

_Oh God, so that's where the weird stains come from. Jesus. The telly is for watching the only thing your country does right: Doctor Who._

_Niki_

 

Such a nerd Niki. No wonder you never get laid.

J

 

_I'm not a nerd and I get laid. Maybe not as much as you, but the amount you're getting is highly unhealthy and I'm fine as things are. Plus, tonight you're watching DW with me._

_Niki_

 

Have you even slept with her besides that first night? And about all the sex I'm getting, don't be jealous. I could show you if you like.

I hope DW doesn't suck and that you're in a good mood, I'll bring pizzas.

J

 

*****

**(Thu; on the bed)**

 

Can I take the bed tonight?

J

 

_What's wrong with the couch?_

_Niki_

 

I don't have time to list the thousands things that are wrong with the couch, but mainly, I washed my blanket and it's not dry and I'm going to be cold if I don't have a blanket.

J

 

_So you're OK with me sleeping on the cold couch?_

_Niki_

 

What? No. It's your week on the bed. I was just asking if I could take the bed. With you that is.

J

 

_No fucking way._

_Niki_

 

But Nikiiiiii. I promise I'll behave. You didn't have anything to complain last time.

J

 

_Last time I was drunk. Fine. You can come but do not touch me and do not wake me up. No funny business. And it's just this once. And you owe me one._

_Niki_

 

Of course darling.

J

 

*****

**(Mon; on the kitchen table)**

 

_So apparently I'm not fit to work in Tesco nor in any pub in a 5 miles rayon._

_Niki_

 

Because you're a jerk who hasn't cracked a smile in 15 years?

J

 

_Shut up. I'm trying to be serious here. With the few money I have saved, I can manage to pay for the flat and uni for about 2 months, so I've got to choose if I want to keep studying or keep living here. I guess you'll be rid of me for a while._

_Niki_

 

Don't be stupid Niki, if you quit uni you will spend a lot more time here, so I'm going to have to see your ugly face a lot more

J

 

_I'm trying to tell you that I'm leaving the flat James._

_Niki_

 

But you can't do that, can you? I can't pay it by myself and we live together, you can't just leave? Where will you go anyway?

J

 

_Back to my parents I guess. I may have to stop driving for a while, as well. Will be easier for you to win then._

_Niki_

 

Don't be stupid it wouldn't be easier, it would be boring. I can't drive without you Niki, you know that. And besides, you can't _not_ drive. What else is there to life?

J

 

_I guess I'm about to find out. I'll tell you about it. Still don't want to talk about me to your boss?_

_Niki_

 

Conversation over.

J

 

*****

**(Thu; on the kitchen table)**

 

_James? We need to talk. I know I shouldn't have done that but I followed you last night when you went to work. But you weren't were you? Because I saw you, and you went into a strip club?_

_Niki_

 

*****

**(Sat; on the kitchen table)**

 

_Are you pointedly avoiding me? What was it about the club? Were you going there for getting a strip tease? Because you seemed to know the bouncers and you entered by a back door so you can't very well be a client..._

_Niki_

 

*****

**(Sun; on the kitchen table)**

 

_Is this where you work? James, are you a stripper?_

_Niki_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has not been beta'd or britpicked so every mistakes are mine, sorry about that too, don't hesitate to point them out!


	4. We can work it out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it's been a while.   
> Anyway, I'm sure it's still Niki Lauda's birthday somewhere, so it's as good an occasion as any to post this chapter.
> 
> Lyrics are in italic and taken from We Can Work It Out and In My Life by The Beatles.

*****

**(Tues; on the kitchen table)**

 

_I hate to say that but I need to see you. Why are you ignoring me?_

_\- Niki_

 

*****

**(Mon; on the kitchen table)**

 

_James, it's been a week. I know you've been in the flat when I wasn't there. Stop it please. You're not a child._

_\- Niki_

 

*****

**(Thu; on the kitchen table)**

 

_Well, if you take it like that, I might as well pack my stuff now. Goodbye arsehole. Have a fucking good life._

_\- Niki_

 

*****

**(Fri; near the record player)**

 

_There are places I'll remember,_

_All my life, though some have changed_

_All these places had their moments_

_With lovers and friends, I still can recall._

_Some are dead and some are leaving_

_In my life I've loved them all._

\- J

 

_But of all these friends and lovers, there is no one that compares with you._

_\- N_

 

Are you leaving?

\- J

 

_Depends on you. I'm not going anywhere if you talk to me. I don't see the point of sharing a flat with someone if I never see them. I know it was the reason why we chose to live together, because we thought we wouldn't see much of each other, but things have changed, right?_

_\- N_

 

*****

**(Sat; on the couch)**

 

I'm sorry. I didn't want you to know about the strip club thing. I thought you'd leave if you knew, and, well, you almost did. Thought you'd hate me more than you already do. Thought you'd think I was worthless and vain. I just needed the money and they pay well. And it's just work, not pleasure at all, it's pretty awful actually. Can you understand why I didn't want you to work in there?

And, obviously you don't look good enough, my boss would have laughed at your face for hours.

\- J

 

_And it was starting so well. You're stupid you know?_

_\- N_

 

I know. Which part of my stupidity are you referring to?

\- J

 

_The part where if you had told me earlier, I would never have left, I would have asked you to strip for me._

_\- N_

 

*****

**(Mon; on the couch)**

 

_Also James, it may look like things are fine now, but you can't do that ever again, understood? It was unfair of you to leave me in the dark about your job for all this time and even more unfair to leave me completely after I had discovered the truth._

_\- N_

 

Unfair yeah? And is it fair that I have to strip to make a living? Is it fair that, although I wanted to hide it from you because it wasn't your fucking business, that you didn't listen to me and managed to find out by _spying on me_?

\- J

 

_Oh yeah? Well fuck you James. FUCK YOU. I've been doing everything I can to make this thing between us work, and you never seem to care, never seem to give a shit about me or what I do or how I feel. Fucking robot you are, always going around with three girls in your arms and a glass in each hand, never thinking twice about what you do or say. I've had enough of your shit._

_\- N_

 

Oh yeah? Well guess what, FUCK YOU TOO.

\- J

 

_That's it? You're not going to shout on the paper and say I'm an annoying dickhead with a ratty face?_

_\- N_

 

Oh, you are. That's not new, no need to say it again and again.

\- J

 

*****

**(Tues, on the couch)**

 

What's new then?

\- N

 

I like your face.

And I can't change who am I or what I do, as much as I want to.

 

_Life is very short, and there's no time_

_F_ _or fussing and fighting, my friend_ _  
_ _I have always thought that it's a crime_ _  
_ _So I will ask you once again_ _  
_ _Try to see it my way_  
\- J

 

You really think the Beatles can fix everything, don't you?

\- N

 

_Well they can! And even if they can't, you'll find that I did the groceries this morning, and I even changed the sheets. You can't hate me now, can you?_

_\- J_

 

_You know buying yoghurt and beer can hardly be considered doing the groceries, right?_

_\- N_

 

Oh stop making a fuss. I forgive you, you forgive me, let's have a lot of drinks and manly hugs to celebrate our reconciliation and be done with all this shit. I'll strip for you, if it's what it takes.

\- J

 

*****

**(Thu; on the bed)**

 

Do you believe in fate Niki? You know, people who are meant to meet or things meant to happen, no matter what?

\- J

 

_I'd rather think we are the masters of our lives and not some pawns in some big chess game. Why the big existential questions?_

_\- N_

 

I just think sometimes you meet people and you just connect you know, it almost feel unreal

\- J

 

_Are you talking about us darling?_

_N_

 

Christ no, if anything, you'd be my own bloody malediction rather than my soul mate. Nah, I was thinking of this girl I met last night. Gives the most amazing head. And her tits, man...

\- J

 

_What's her name again?_

_\- N_

 

Brenda. Or Bridget. Maybe Brittany.

\- J

 

_Yeah, right, soul mates._

_\- N_

 

*****

**(Sat; on the fridge)**

 

So you dropped out of university, right?

\- J

 

_Yeah. Best decision of my life._

_\- N_

 

Nice, you'll have time to clean the flat and do the groceries then. You'll be my own little housewife. Without the sex obviously.

\- J

 

_Fuck you Hunt_

_\- N_

 

Oh well if you insist, I can be amendable to that as well.

\- J

 

_You're such a prat_

_\- N_

 

You love it dear

\- J

 

*****

**(Sun; on the bed)**

 

_Why are there handcuffs on the bed?_

_\- N_

 

Hm Niki, I'm sure even you can figure that one out.

\- J

 

_You went to prison last night and an officer brought you in and forgot them?_

_\- N_

 

Oh, you're such a darling.

S – E – X Niki. A girl wanted to tie me to the bed. It was quite fun.

\- J

 

_You've got to be kidding me. Do people really do that?_

_\- N_

 

I could show you if you like.

\- J

 

*****

**(Wed; on the couch)**

 

Why the grumpy face this morning? You barely said two words at breakfast.

\- J

 

_She dumped me._

_\- N_

 

Who?

\- J

 

_Marlene, who do you think?_

_\- N_

 

I don't know, I thought it was over long ago actually. You never talk about her.

\- J

 

_You truly are an arsehole, you know that?_

_\- N_

 

Yeah, I know, you say it all the time. Don't you know other words? I know English is not your first language, but I'm sure you can manage to learn new words from time to time. It's like there is no Niki Lauda without an _arsehole_ somewhere. It's getting kinda annoying actually.

\- J

 

_I'm annoying? My girlfriend just broke up with me, I think I'm very much entitled to be annoying and you're very much entitled to buy a bottle of scotch and drink it with me tonight._

_\- N_

 

Why did she break up with you?

\- J

 

_Because of you actually. Says I spend too much time with you, or talking about you._

_\- N_

 

Well that's a first. Usually girls dump their guys to go out with me, not the other way around.

\- J

 

*****

**(Thu; on the couch)**

 

_That thing you did. We need to talk about it._

_\- N_

 

The kiss you mean? Kiss, Lauda, that's the word you're looking for. We don't have to make a big deal out of it if you don't want to.

\- J

 

_But you want it do you? You want whatever this is?_

_\- N_

 

Well, it was a rather nice kiss don't you think?

\- J

 

_Yes, it was. Rather a nice kiss. I mean, obviously I'm a good kisser so..._

_\- N_

 

Always the modest one, aren't you?

\- J

 


	5. Sympathy for the devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand this is the end after all. As usual, not beta-ed, all mistakes are mine. The title is a song from the Rolling Stones. As usual, Niki's words are in italics.

**(Fri; on the table)**

 

Could you do the dishes?

\- J

 

_I could indeed, but will I? Very busy  these days. You'll have to do it._

_\- N_

 

Bullshit. You owe me one Lauda.

\- J

 

_Why would you want the dishes to be clean anyway ? You never care about that usually._

_\- N_

 

Maybe I'm having a special dinner tomorrow tonight with my favourite person in the world and I'D LIKE THE FLAT TO BE CLEAN.

\- J

 

_Oh Right. You could have told me before, I would have found some other place to stay tomorrow night._

_\- N_

 

Why would be the point of having dinner with you if were not here?

\- J

 

*****

**(Sat; on the table)**

 

_Are you asking me on a date? You ask me on a date and you want me to do the dishes? You're really the biggest arsehole, you know that? Were you planing on asking me to make diner as well?_

_\- N_

 

No, I was considering pizza.

\- J

 

_Please, how is that a “special” dinner? You bringing pizza and me doing the dishes is basically what happens everyday._

_-_ _N_

 

You don't understand. The special dinner is not pizza. It's you. Shall I refrain from using metaphors in the future?

\- J

 

_Yes please, next time just say you want to shag me, it will be less confusing._

_\- N_

 

So you're okay with that?

\- J

 

_Actually, no. I don't understand why we should wait till after dinner_

_\- N_

 

*****

**(Mon; in the bathroom)**

 

_Did you use my tooth brush?_

_\- N_

 

If you can't prove it, it didn't happen.

\- J

 

_When I came home it wasn't on its usual spot and it was wet even though I was away all day. Care to explain?_

_\- N_

 

Okay, alright, yes, I did use it. Are you going to punish me?

\- J

 

_Wait... This was too easy. You didn't use it to brush your teeth, did you?_

_\- N_

 

You know darling, you looked very handsome this morning, I totally want you right now, what if we forgot about this toothbrush thing and have awesome wild sex tonight?

\- J

 

*****

**(Tues; in the bathroom)**

 

_You always insist that we have “awesome wild sex” every night, don't think you can distract me with that. Tell me what you did with my toothbrush, idiot._

_\- N_

 

I didn't hear you complaining last night when I made you come twice in a row with my tongue, darling. But hey, if you're not up for it, maybe you should go back on the couch. Or maybe we could have sex on the couch, we haven't tried that yet... You could bend me over it, what do you say, rat?

And about that toothbrush, I used it to scratch my back because I couldn't reach _that one spot_ with my arm only, happy? See, it's not that bad.

\- J

 

_I'm half angry, half aroused. I want you naked on the couch by the time I come home tonight. You my dear, indeed needs to be punished._

_\- N_

 

*****

**(Thur; on the couch)**

 

I miss you

\- J

 

_I'm not completely happy with the schedule arrangement we agreed on that first day either._

_\- N_

 

Why Niki, this is probably the nicest thing you ever said to me.

\- J

 

_Shut up. I miss you too. This doesn't need any commenting._

_\- N_

 

*

**(Sat; on a... chair?)**

 

_What is this chair? Unless I'm getting old, it wasn't there yesterday._

_\- N_

 

I found it on the street this morning so I brought it here, I thought it would look nice and you'd like it.

\- J

 

_I don't like it, it stinks and is probably full of bugs._

_\- N_

 

Yes and now I realise how bad this idea was, how did I think for one second that Mr Niki Lauda would agree to some change in the flat.

\- J

 

_I'm gonna ignore the sarcasm and burn this chair. And also your “most handsome” trophy and that pottery thing that looks like it was made by a 7-year-old and that hideous yellow shirt you own._

_\- N_

 

Then, can you also burn your bad temper, your awful Christmas jumpers, and your teeth, please and thank you.

\- J

 

_Also your drinking habit, your string of ex-girlfriends and your damn body you think is so hot._

_\- N_

 

But Niki... You love my body.

\- J

 

_I do not. You're merely... convenient._

_\- N_

 

_*_

**(Sun; near the record player)**

 

Niki dear, I have a confession to make. I'm very sorry I've been lying to you all this time. I didn't mean to, really, it's just... Once I started, I couldn't go back, you know? It was just too late. And now I'm so full of regrets. I have to be honest with you now, please don't hate me for what I've done. I know you would never have done such a thing yourself, but we both you've always been the good one. Anyway, I'm going to say it out... Please don't freak out... Niki Lauda... I like the Rolling Stones better. I'm so sorry. I tried listening to your Beatles records but really... Yeah, Mick Jagger is the only one for me. There. I've said it.

\- J

 

_YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH FUCKING ARSEHOLE I HATE YOU SO MUCH. I thought you were going to say that you cheated on me or that you were leaving... You can go to hell with your Mick and his ugly face I never want to see you anymore why do I have even bother with your worthless shit._

_\- N_

 

But Niki please... _Have some sympathy for the devil_...

\- J

 

_GET OUT_

_\- N_

 

*****

**(Mon; on the bed)**

 

Don't you find It weird that we manage to talk in an _almost_ friendly way with these, but can't talk face to face without wanting to kill each other?

\- J

 

_It's not weird, I just find it less insufferable to talk when I don't have to see your stupid face._

_\- N_

 

 

I love you too. We're pretty messed up, aren't we?

\- J

 

_Yep. And I wouldn't have it any other way._

_\- N_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooops I know it's been ages haha. I really have no idea if people are still interested in this, but hey, I needed to close the story and that is now done, even if it's a bit short. Thanks to every single one of you for leaving kudos and comments, it is much appreciated. You guys are the best. Hope you like the ending!

**Author's Note:**

> Pleaaase tell me if this makes no sense at all haha
> 
> Also if it does make sense and if you have ideas/prompts I can include in this, bring it on !


End file.
